Daughters of Egypt
by XxThe Daughters of The NilexX
Summary: Long ago, before the rising of the Mummy known as Imhotep, he was married and had kids, but then his eldest sister placed a curse on him that made him like the Imhotep we know today. The first installation of saga tells the story of his wife, the eldest daughter of Seti I and High Priestess of Isis, and her cousin, priestess of Ma'at.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

Sekmet sighed as she started getting herself ready to leave in the morning for the temple of Isis where she would remain for the next 6 months. She would be 14 in just a few weeks. She knew that she wanted to be a priestess of Isis since she was 7 years old, but her father, the Pharaoh Set I, agreed to let his eldest child go, only when she reached at least 13 years of age, and now, he was keeping up his end of the deal and was letting her go.

She crossed the room to walk out onto her balcony, smiling sadly, catching the sight of a mother running after her children. It took her back to her own mother, Tadinanefer, whom died in childbirth with her younger brother Phat, when she was 4 years old. She missed her a great deal, and she missed running to her when she wanted her mother. She loved her father, she really did, and she was very close to him, but she still wanted her mother sometimes.

But she did have her father, uncle, brothers, sister and cousin, so she had plenty of family around her. She had grown attached to her stepmother, Tuya, but then she died too, the year after Ramses was born, she had been ill for a long time, and she finally passed, it was heartbreaking for her to watch her father go through yet another death of a wife. With Tuya, she gained two half siblings, Nefertiri was born when she was 6 and Ramses when she was 9. Her father had remarried after the death of his first wife, just a year later, but he hadn't remarried since Tuya's death.

She turned back around hearing giggling and she discovered it was her 3, almost 4 year old half-brother, Ramses. "What are you doing?" She asked the child, who giggled again.

"Hiding." He said.

"Hiding from who?"

"Nefertiri."

She chuckled a bit. "And you want to stay in here."

He nodded. "Yes please."

She shook her head a bit, fondly. "Then you may."

He smiled, having the biggest grin on his face. "Thank you sister." He said, sitting down. It wasn't too long before a guard came to find him, and asked him what was going on.

"I'm hiding because the monster is going to get me." He said.

The guard looked utterly confused and looked at Sekmet, an eyebrow raised. The eldest princess smiled a bit. "Nefertiri." She mouthed and he nodded, before leaving again.

Her brother hung out with her until the guard came back a couple hours later. "Your father would like to see the both of you." He informed them, and Sekmet nodded.

"Okay, thank you, we're coming." She knew it was nearing suppertime too, as her brother had been with her a while. She stood and held out a hand to her youngest brother and he took it and they headed for the throne room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

"I see he summoned you as well." Neferure said as she saw Sekmet and her brother walk into the throne room as well.

The only time they were usually called to court was if they were either in trouble or if someone was about to be handed off to be married. This just made them all worried. Neferure went to her cousin's side and her brother and looked to the Pharaoh who was smiling down at them. That is when the Pharaoh motioned for someone behind him to come forward. Within a matter of a few seconds a new priest came before them.

He was tall and bald nothing that Neferure said nothing as she just stared at the man. For some reason he gave her a cold chill, she bowed her head down and looked over to Sekmet who had a different look on her face about the man.

"Daughter, Son, Niece I summoned you to introduce you to our new Priest to Osiris. This is Imhotep." The pharaoh said looking at the man. "Imhotep this is my eldest daughter Sekmet, she is studying to be a priestess of Isis and will soon leave for the temple."

Imhotep walked forward and took Sekmet's hand in his and placed a light kiss on top of it. "An honor Princess." Imhotep said with a kind smile.

"My youngest son Ramses." The pharaoh said pointing to the young prince.

Imhotep made his way to Ramses and bowed down before him. "Your highness."

"Last my niece Neferure also studying to be a priestess as well though unlike her cousin she will serve Ma'at." The pharaoh said pointing at Neferure.

Imhotep made his way to her and she watched him carefully. Neferure did not trust people she did not know. Imhotep repeated the action he did with Sekmet but it was much faster. Neferure wanted to roll her eyes but decided against it.

"Princess." Is all he managed to say.  
"I am not a princess that would be my cousin." Neferure corrected him.

"What shall address you as then?" Imhotep asked her.

"Neferure for that is my name." Neferure told him as she then looked back to Sekmet for help.

"My cousin prefers to have no title, perhaps I could speak with you later." Sekmet intervened. Neferure had never been so thankful for her cousin.

"That is not all, along with Imhotep he also brought his family. Neferure you now have a personal guard as well. Amun come forward." The pharaoh told the man behind him.

Oh for the love of the gods. She didn't need a guard to watch her like a hawk all the time. Neferure preferred her freedom. She barely looked up at the man and the Pharaoh noticed.

"Neferure look to Amun and introduce yourselves." The pharaoh told her in a strict voice.

"I am Neferure the only niece of the Pharaoh Seti, and you are?" Neferure asked trying to use a bit of sarcasm.

"My name is Amun, the eldest son of my family. Now your guard." Amun tells her.

"Against my will." Neferure mumbled.

"The rest of Imhotep's family are also guards, you and Sekemet will be under guard even after you two leave for the temple." The pharaoh tells them. "That is all, you may go now."

Neferure knew when they had been dismissed and she quickly made a run to where Sekmet and Ramses were heading.

"Something told me it wasn't good your father summoned us." Neferure told Sekmet.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Sekmet would never admit it to her cousin, but she found her reaction to a new guard priceless. The 13 year old daughter of Seti just shook her head as she headed back to her room, she had plenty of time to finish packing, she wasn't leaving until the day after tomorrow anyway, but she knew that would come by pretty fast, but she didn't want to think about it too much, and just enjoy the time that she had left at the palace before she had to leave.

She really would miss her sisters, brothers, father and cousin, but she would be pretty close to her aunt, who lived not too far from the temple that she was studying at and she hadn't seen her in a while, so that should be a good thing as well. Her aunt Kebi was the youngest of the family, and when she was old enough, begged their father to let her live alone, so she could get a taste of freedom. She would be gone for 6 months, possibly with no contact with her family.

Sighing, she shook her head and sat down at her vanity desk and brushed out her hair, she hated bangs, so she let those grow out, she pulled all of her bangs back and put them in a hair tie and then took that piece and the rest of her hair and braided it all together and finished it off with another hair tie. Then she stood up, and went to walk the grounds, she didn't have a personal guard, she had begged her father not to give her one unless she was leaving palace grounds, but she would be within the palace and it's grounds, so there were guards posted all over. That, and she also didn't want guards when she visited any temples. Temples were a scared ground in sorts, holy places, so she felt there were no need for them in a place that should always be safe.

She walked out of her room and down the hall of the palace to enter the courtyards. She loved being out there with the plants and all of that stuff, it also held a memorial of her mother, since her mother loved being out there, tending to the plants, it was something she loved to do, and both Sekmet and Ptah came out there to remember their mother.

Sekmet was aware of someone watching her, but she didn't pay the person any mind at all. She knelt down in front of her mother's memorial for a moment, whispering something of a prayer for her. She did miss her mother, more and more each day, but she knew that she would see her again someday, so she didn't let that put her down too much. She stood back up to walk the gardens of the courtyard once more. It was then she noticed the new priest. She knew that he had to be somewhat new to Thebes, or at least to the palace. She didn't say anything to him just yet, she went around to the other side, where she was barely being seen, as she touched a flower, it was only then that she spoke. "So, how are you liking this place so far?" She asked, watching the new High Priest from the corner of her eye.

"Very beautiful to my eye. Thebes is a wonderful place though I have been here but a day. Were you and your non princess cousin born here?" Imhotep asked slowly making his way closer the young princess.

"I was yes, well, technically." She said. "My parents had gone to visit my aunt and were nearly back to the palace when she went into labor with me." She shrugged a bit, taking her hand off the flower.

"A very beautiful palace, much like its princess. Forgive me if I am being forward princess but do tell me why did you chose to follow Isis?" Imhotep asked her as he looked her in the eyes for the first time and smiled.

She stared at the flower in front of her. "My mother." She said. "That and I've always felt a pull to that when I was 7." She said. She sighed and shook her head. "My mother died in childbirth with my brother when I was 4 years old. Before she married my father, she was a priestess herself, but she served Hours."

"Forgive me Princess, I am sure your mother was a wonderful Priestess as you will be. It is odd that you and your cousin are to be priestess. Was her mother a priestess as well?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Sekmet said. "My cousin was born when I was barely a year old, so I don't remember anything of my uncle's family at her birth." She said, glancing over at him for a moment.

"I don't think she likes me. Or does she always correct people in front of the pharaoh? It was quite embarrassing." Imhotep admitted with a small blush. "When are you leaving princess? I have a feelings your presence in the palace will be sorely missed."

Sekmet shook her head with a soft smile. "No, she just doesn't like new people." She said. "She doesn't like the idea of having a guard either, I have to admit it was hard to keep my composure when that was revealed." She said. "And I leave the day after tomorrow."

"I hope you will allow me to write or visit you if allowed, after all when you return I am sure you would also visit the temple of Osiris with me." Imhotep said stepping very close to the beautiful princess. "Your father will miss you terribly as will your siblings and cousin. I fear she may try to kill me without you here to distract her."

Sekmet nodded with a chuckle. "I can try, at least I can get word through by my aunt." She said. "I'll only be gone for about 6 months." She shrugged and smiled again, turning her forest green eyes to him. "And I think I can solve that." She said. "And it involves my 3 year old brother. I think I can get him on your side."

"I hope he will be on my side, your father says you and she also train in fighting as well. I must say I have never heard of women especially royalty training." He said. "Was that under your father's orders?"

Sekmet rolled her eyes slightly, hands messing with the flowers again. "Yes, and I hated the idea of it." She shrugged. "But at least we got to choose which form of it." She said. "I chose archery." Her eyes lighted up slightly. "I've been doing archery since I was 5." She said. "It wasn't really orders, but there just isn't a whole lot to do around here. And schooling ended for me last year."

"Archery is a fine skill, keeps you safe from a distance. I can understand why your father would want you to learn a weapon to defend yourself after all. Dare I ask what your cousin chose? Should I be ducking from her swinging an axe my way?" Imhotep asked with a small giggle.

Sekmet chuckled lightly, bending down to pick up a baby bird to put back in her nest. "Neferure chose the sais." She said, with a small smile, setting the bird back into the nest, before stepping back away from it.

"You care for all the young that fall from their nest Princess?" Imhotep asked as he went to her side.

She smiled lightly. "I care about nature in general. All living things, and the bird couldn't fly yet, he was helpless." She said, taking her eyes off the nest.

"A kind and caring nature is a wonderful trait for you to have. Any other questions you wish to ask me? It seems I have done most of the talking." Imhotep said with a sly smile.

"I don't mind it too much, I'm not that good with questions. Well, asking them really, though my father will probably tell you different." She said. "Uhm, where are you from originally?"

"I am from a small town outside of Thebes not very far from here. I am surprised we never met for I would have liked to have gotten to know you sooner." Imhotep said taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Sekmet nodded with a soft smile. "I've never really left Thebes much, expect to visit my aunt in Aswan." Truth be told, she got to know that town very well, wanting to escape her aunt every time.

"I could take you to Luxor if your father would allow it. Perhaps tomorrow as a gift before you leave?" Imhotep questioned.

"You'd have to ask him about it." Sekmet said. "My schedule is so tight right now, I'd have more time when I get back."

"I can understand Princess, I will save that for when you return. That way you will not be rushed I am sure you still have packing to do and wish to spend time with your siblings." Imhotep told her.

"I'm pretty much packed right now." She said. "Ptah is currently not here, and Ramses forced me to spend time with him this morning." She chuckled a bit. "He was playing hide-and-go seek with one of the guards this morning and used my room as a hiding spot, claiming the monster was after him." She shook her head.

"I thought you said your cousin didn't like strangers?" Imhotep asked her.

"Wait what?" She asked, and looked back to see what he was looking at. Her cousin and his brother. Sekmet raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't." She shook her head. "Can't imagine what brought that on." She was a bit confused. "Maybe it is you." She said, looking back at him, but her eyes let him know that she was just messing with him and didn't mean it. "Or he's different to her."

"My brother just went through something terrible with his first wife, I didn't think he would take to a girl so quickly." Imhotep admitted as he smiled at Sekmet. "Does your cousin have that effect on a lot of men?"

Sekmet shook her head. "No, she doesn't. At all." She looked away from them. "In fact, she intimidates some of the guard members."

"He just kissed her hand. That is odd, is your cousin betrothed for I cannot watch my brother go through another heart break." Imhotep asked as he looked to Sekmet with fear in his eyes. "Are either of you betrothed at that?"

Sekmet shook her head. "No." She said. "Neither of us. My father told me he wasn't going to set up anything like that. His parents didn't for him." She said, looking back over at the two.

"I think he just left her though. I am glad to hear that your father will allow you to make your own decision on who you will marry. It would be horrible to be forced to marry someone you did not love." Imhotep told Sekmet as he bravely took her hand in his.

She smiled a bit. "I used to be scared of that when I was younger." She said. "I told my mom, I think she had part of an influence in that." She shook her head. "I just hope he doesn't give me a deadline."

"I don't think he would, the heart doesn't care about time at least in my mind it doesn't." Imhotep told her smiling back at her.

She shook her head. "My mom always said time was just a number."

"I believe she was a very smart woman, a trait she passed down to you." he complimented her.

She gave him a smile, thanking him lightly, before her eyes trailed back to her cousin. "She does love kids though." She said, seeing her with a girl that looked about 3 or 4 years younger than her.

"She will be a good mother one day then, does she have no other siblings?"

Sekmet shook her head. "No, I told her she could have mine, but she doesn't want them." She said. "But it can be hard being the eldest child."

"I would not know, Amun is the eldest son. The one who now guards your cousin. He takes a lot on his shoulders and I do not envy him either."

She nodded. "Ptah's my father's eldest son, but he's already expressed a disinterest in leading a kingdom, so, I guess that will fall to Ramses." She shook her head. "Younger siblings can be annoying at times though." She looked back at her cousin. She could see some resemblances in the child. "I'm guessing your little sister?"

"Yes, the youngest daughter. She will be ten soon and she already thinks she is a queen but we all treat her as such." Imhotep said with a laugh. "I think she is trying to make your cousin her new best friend."

"As the youngest daughter, I think it's her job." Sekmet shook her head. "My sister's almost like that."

"May I walk you to wherever you are about to go?" Imhotep asked her.

"I really wasn't going anywhere in particular, but sure." She said.

"Just thought you might like a walk." Imhotep said leading her away from Amun and Neferure.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Imhotep followed Sekmet to her room where she stood before her door. "Have a good night princess, tomorrow I will make sure to see you and we may talk some more." Imhotep told her.

Sekmet nodded, putting her hand on her doorknob. "Okay." She said. "Night." She said, opening her door after looking back at him.

"Goodnight Princess." Imhotep said as he took her hand and kissed it then smiled at her.

She gave him one last smile before entering her room and closed her door behind her.

That very next day went by pretty fast, and before she knew it, she was headed to the temple in Philae, to start her training for half a month. So it would be 2 to 3 days before she would reach the temple, and while she wasn't as nervous at first, she was getting so by each passing moment, as they got nearer and nearer. Taking a deep breath, she remembered a parchment that a staff member had been told to give her, and so she undid it and read it.

 _Princess,_

 _In just the short time that I have known you I have seen the kind and gentle abilities you have within you. I can see you are not only fair in beauty but in judgement as well. Though I know you will be very focused on your studies while you are away I hope you will allow me to write to you. When you return after I am assuming many talks with your father I will ask to speak with you alone. Until that time focus on your studies and become the wonderful priestess I know you will be._

 _Imhotep_

After reading that, she didn't feel as nervous anymore, and she smiled softly for a minute. It was then that they arrived at the temple, and she placed the letter in a bag. It was time.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

Neferure was starting to get annoyed by her new guard. Everywhere she turned he was there. He would literally follow her anywhere! She was surprised she didn't find him in her bath!

Amun sighed, leaning against the wall outside her bedroom. He didn't particularly like this job, he and his family had just moved down towards this part, in Thebes, and this is not what he imaged of doing, but his father was head of the guard now, so he couldn't complain too much, in fact, he stayed silent, trying not to think of this as babysitting.

Neferure just got out of the bath and dressed in her long white gown and opened her door and was scared half to death by Amun staring her down. "Oh for the love of the pharaoh man! Don't you have a wife or someone willing to deal with you beside me?!" Neferure asked as she now glared at him.

Amun shrugged nonchalantly. "No, I live with my parents as of now, and my job ends at sundown, and I get weekends off, so I'm required to be here right now." He wasn't happy about it. "Believe me, I would help my mother get settled in if I could, I don't like being here anymore than you like me being here."

"You are brave for a guard; I'll give you that. I don't like being followed around, ask my father the last guard I had I lead him down almost in to quick sand but decided against it at the last moment. Unlike you oh so brave one he had a family and children." Neferure told him as she walked up to him bravely. "Why not make a truce obviously my uncle won't let me just get rid of you. You look old though, shouldn't you be married and on your on not burdening your poor parents?"

Neferure wanted to see if she could get under Amun's skin and this was only her first of many tests.

"I've only just moved back in with them." He said. "I had to leave my hometown after the death of my wife." He didn't like thinking about it, he had been betrayed by her, and he didn't want to care, but he did care, for a couple months, but he was ashamed to admit that he got over it. Fast.

Neferure felt awful now. "Forgive me Amun, I spoke out of turn. I am not one to be very open with others especially ones I just met. I would ask how she died but I don't want to offend you or overstep my bounds. Forgive me for being mean to you, I now know you didn't deserve it. This wasn't your fault but here in the palace I feel like I am in a cage now being guarded by a lion." Neferure said as she walked out to the courtyard with Amun beside her. "No offense about the lion thing but I hate being kept from the world."

Amun shook his head. "It's quite alright, you're hardly offending, unlike what she did." He shook his head again, and quickly got his emotions in check. He still couldn't believe it himself, he had been with 3 of his brothers when it had been discovered.

"She cheated on you didn't she? Don't ask how I know but the face you made gave me a big clue." Neferure said as she dared to move a step closer to Amun. "You blame yourself too don't you. I barely know you Amun but I can tell you the fault was not yours. Please do not lose hope not all women are like her some of us are loyal, just harder to find."

Amun nodded. "Yeah, she did." He said. "The worse part about it, I was with my brothers when I discovered it." He said, with a slight shake of his head. Then he shook his head at her next statement. "I haven't given up hope." He told her. "I'm bitter at what Heqet did. And it was bad enough that it was also with a young soldier that I trained."

"Yeah that is a blow, well I am training to be a priestess to Ma'at I could you know smite her or something." Neferure said with a small giggle. "I'm not laughing at you or your situation I do feel bad for you. Marriage is a sacred thing and to have someone betray you I cannot even imagine it. I will only be a pain in your side for another week Amun then you will be free of me and have plenty of time to chase other girls." Neferure said with a shrug as she looked out to the courtyard.

"She was actually executed, after being put on trial." He shrugged. He chuckled lightly. "I'm afraid I won't have much time for that." He said. "My father will put me to work and even on my days off, my mother will find something for me to do. But I'll probably make sure that my little sister stays out of trouble."

Neferure put her hand on her neck and frowned. Ouch was the only thing she could think of. "Alright Amun lets start over. My name is Neferure I am not a princess but somehow I am royalty don't ask me to explain and I am training to be a priestess of Ma'at I hope we can be friends." Neferure said with a genuine smile and offering her hand to him.

He took her hand. "And I'm Amun, I'm the second eldest of 8 children and I have been training in all sorts of weapons and stuff since I was 4."

The moment Amun's hand touched Neferure she felt a spark sent through her whole body. This was something she had never felt before. She looked up to his face and for the first time noticed his hazel eyes matched hers. "I have been trained with weapons as well, I suppose. Like my cousin she chose archery but I chose twin sais." Neferure said not removing her hand from Amun's.

Amun looked at her, with no clue of what he had just felt. "Neither of those are too bad, I tried my hand at archery, not really my style." He said. "I prefer my sword. Or a hatchet, even a spear."

"I tried archery, it didn't end well I almost hit my cousin Nefertiri. Needless to say she wouldn't talk to me for a week. With the sais it felt natural, all of my movements with them were like a dance. I bet you think that is a silly thing to say isn't it?" Neferure questioned as she was still caught in his gaze.

"Good at, yeah that doesn't come easy for me. After all according to rumors my mother abandoned me and my father. I guess I wasn't good enough to be her daughter." Neferure said looking away from Amun.

"I'm sure that's not true." Amun said, a bit gentle. "I don't understand how any parent can abandon their child, maybe there was something else behind it."

"I cannot answer that, if I had a child I would never let it out of my sight let alone abandon it." Neferure said then she felt the chill of the wind hit her and she started to shiver.

Amun stepped a bit closer to her in the direction of the wind. "Do you want to go in?" He asked. "It is getting a bit chilly."

Neferure smiled at Amun, of all the guards she could tell he was different and though yes she was young for some reason she did find herself attracted to her new guard. "Yes, thank you." she told him as she looked back up to him.

Amun nodded. "Okay."

As Neferure went to move away it was then she noticed they were still holing hands. Wondering what he would do Neferure just looked up to Amun to see what he would do next.

He just gave her a slight smile, and moved to lead her back, before stopping a bit. "Which way is back in?" He asked. "Forgive me, but this is my first day on duty, I don't know my way around yet. My father didn't give me time to."

"It's a very big place, if you want tomorrow I will show you around myself after my last bit of training with Sekmet." Neferure said as she held onto his hand and started to move forward. "My room is the one closest to the courtyard with the smallest pool. I go there when I'm angry and it usually calms me down."

Amun nodded and followed her. "I'll keep that in mind." He said, following her. "Duty for me doesn't start until almost noon, I have my own training to keep up."

"I'm sure you do. After all I can't be the only one who knows how to defend me now can I?" Neferure said as she stopped and looked down at the pool. "This is the pool and you see those doors straight ahead? Those are mine. Now at least you know where to find the thorn in your side."

He chuckled. "Good to know." He said. He looked away from her for a moment when someone called his name, turning to see his little sister and his brother, Barkari.

"Father wants to see you for a moment." The 12-year-old said, her brother, just a year older than her behind her.

Amun nodded. "Just a second." He said. He turned back to Neferure. "I'll be right back; I doubt he'll keep me long." He kissed the back of her hand lightly, before doing a mini-bow and backed away before going down the hall where his brother said he was.

Neferure stood in shock for a moment then she looked down at her hand where he had just kissed. She couldn't believe it no man had ever shown her affection let alone kiss her hand. What in the world is going on with me she wondered as she could feel a small smile pull on her face. "What's happening to me?" Neferure questioned herself as she looked to the way that Amun just left. Why was she feeling so odd but a good kind of odd around him? And why did he kiss her hand?

Barkari followed his older brother, while their sister was a bit slower, she looked at the girl curiously, but she said nothing.

Neferure saw the little girl stare at her so she smiled and waved to the child. Neferure was never mean or rude to children in fact she actually loved to be around them.

Jendayi gave her a smile. "Hi."

"Hello there, what's your name?" Neferure asked the child.

"Jendayi." The 9-year-old said.

Neferure kneels down beside the child and smiled. "A beautiful name for a beautiful child. Tell me would you like to come be a princess for a day?" Neferure asked her.

Jendayi shook her head. She was not a girly in any shape or form. She had 6 brothers; 4 older and 2 younger. "Not really." She shook her head. "It sounds really girly."

"Oh never, you see a princess may sound girly but that means you are in charge. You would even get to boss your elder brother around. Now how does being a princess sound?" Neferure asked trying to show the child not all princesses were girly.

"I already do that. All 4 of my older brothers. Even my younger brothers." It was pretty funny at times, her momma had taught her that, and her brothers were overprotective of her as well. She also had the best education she could have, and she was a bit more mature than other kids her age.

"Oh well then you are far past a princess, I would dare say you are a queen." Neferure said as she bowed down before the child then looked up and smiled at her. "What do you wish to do for fun then?"

The 9-year-old smiled lightly, she would be 10 in a couple days. "Usually, I'm with one of my brothers, but I do art."

"Art, I love to do art when it turns out right though I must say my cousin Sekmet is much better then I." Neferure said as she looked behind the child and saw a woman waving to the child probably telling her to come back. "Next time I see you I hope you will show me some of your art work. Until then I think you mother is wanting you to come home."

Jendayi nodded, "Okay." She said, on her way back to her mother and Barkari, she passed Amun, who ruffled her hair softly, and she gave her eldest brother a glare, and he quickly dodged her.

Neferure started to stand up but tripped on her dress and braced herself for the fall to the ground. Why does this happen to her she wondered.

Amun noticed this and quickly stepped forward to catch her.

Neferure felt strong arms go around her waist and stop her from falling. She quickly looked up to see Amun was the one holding her. "I guess you do come in handy especially for a clumsy person like me." she managed to say with a blush now completely embarrassed about being clumsy.

He settled her back on her feet. "I don't think you're clumsy."

"Your very kind Amun, I think I had better go to my room for I believe if I don't I may fall asleep where I stand." Neferure told him as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Amun nodded. "And I need to get back home before my mother hunts me down." He shook his head. "She will do it."

Neferure walked with Amun to her doors and she opened them right as she got there but quickly turned back to Amun. "I'm sorry for underestimating you Amun. I was quick to judge and I shouldn't have. I hope while I am here we are like we have been tonight." Neferure told him in all honesty with a smile.

"Good night Amun, may the gods make your dreams peaceful tonight." Neferure said as she walked into her room then turned back to him and smiled.

He nodded. "Goodnight."

Neferure already shut her door and just dived into her bed with a smile on her face and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

Imhotep started back down the hall when he saw Amun bidding Neferure good night and decided to wait for him. He watched as Neferure shut her doors and decided to walk up to his brother. "Already has my dear brother fallen for a royal?" Imhotep asked Amun.

Amun eyed him, starting his way down the hall, back towards home, before their mother would hunt them down. She could be intimidating sometimes. "Don't ask, I don't even know."

"You dare lie to your own brother? Even the gods know that look Amun. If it makes you feel any better her cousin says that she isn't usually the way she was with you. Apparently even some of the guards fear her." Imhotep said with a chuckle.

"I'm in for quite a ride aren't I?" He wasn't expecting an answer to that though. "I've gotta say, she's a lot different that Heqet was, or her family." He almost shuttered. He didn't like that girl's family. But he was now sure that his parents would never do arranged marriages again.

"I doubt she is anything like your first wife for one she's royal big difference there. She is the priestess of the goddess of justice so I doubt she would cheat on you. Plus, you never really loved Heqet you only married her cause father told you to. Plus, did you see the way she was with our sister? You of all people know our sister doesn't just walk up and talk to anyone." Imhotep told his brother. "It's ok to love her Amun, just pray to the gods she doesn't find another while she is away."

Amun nodded. "Only one good thing came out of that marriage with Heqet though." He said. "At least now our parents won't force an arranged marriage on any of our younger siblings. I couldn't see Jendayi agreeing to one in the first place anyway."

"Stop switching the subject brother, your dodging won't work on me. Either admit it or I will find a way to tell her myself." Imhotep said as he playfully elbowed his brother. "Have you thought about being with her? You know I intend to write a letter to Sekmet explaining to her on paper what I can't quite say yet...you might do the same."

Amun rolled his eyes. "It's only been a day, and besides, I'm nearly 12 years her senior." He shrugged, he was tired, not able to think straight and he had training in the morning."

"Do you really think she cares about age? Come now give the girl more credit than that. Besides it may have only been a day but think Amun how many days do you have left with her before she leaves for six months. Who is to say that when she comes back she won't even look your way?" Imhotep warned his brother. "Why not let the girl decide for all you know she could hate you and then it would be easy to let her go..."

Amun nodded, "Yeah, okay."


End file.
